herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tony Chiccolini
Tony Chiccolini is a recurring character in JESSIE. He was the doorman of the Ross Penthouse. He is a major recurring character. He was dating Jessie until the episode Break-Up and Shape-Up. They got back together in The Ghostest With the Mostest. Tony is portrayed by Chris Galya. Characteristics Tony is the Ross building's handsome doorman. He is Italian-American, has a New York accent and slick, black hair. Tony is a slight airhead, but still really funny. He is very proud of his epaulettes and mentions them a lot. He's also a very loyal and understanding person, as well as an all around nice guy, and still might get together with Jessie in future episodes. He is also childish. He's really close friends with the Ross family. However, Emma and Morgan have been messing up his name (Emma called him Tommy and Morgan called him Timmy). Emma called him Tommy in the episode "Green-Eyed Monsters." Character History Before becoming a doorman, he met con-artist J.J. Mayfield and gave him $1 to make him a famous kazoo player. Sometime in the course of the year he found out the truth and became a doorman, which is ironic because J.J Mayfield said he could "open doors". Relationships Jessie Prescott - Friend/Ex-Girlfriend Tony first meets Jessie in New York, as the new Nanny, and instantly falls for her. In The Princess and The Pea-Brain, Tony tries to ask Jessie out but doesn't have the courage to do so. However, rich boy Brody gets to her first. At the end of the episode, Jessie realises that Tony is the right guy for her and Tony asks her out, and she says yes. In Tempest in a Teacup, they share their first kiss, and Tony comfirms their relationship by saying they are together. Their relationship is put in jeopardy in Break-Up and Shape Up when they both become jealous of each other's respective visitors (Jessie of Tony's friend and Tony of Jessie's ex-boyfriend), This causes them to argue in front of their guests and arrive at the decision to break-up and remain friends. Emma Ross - Friend Tony and Emma are friends. Luke Ross - Friend/Rivals They are friends and both have crushes on Jessie. Zuri Ross - Friend Zuri and Tony are shown to be friends. Ravi Ross - Friend Ravi and Tony are shown to be friends. Age By Season *19-20 Season 1 *20-21 Season 2 *21-22 Season 3 Trivia *Although his crush on Jessie Prescott started in the first episode, they didn't actually spend time together until Used Karma. *He plays the kazoo. You will see him playing the kazoo in the episode One Day Wonders. *It is possible that he and Luke are enemies, considering that they both hit on Jessie. *He is also childish. *It is known that he can hot wire a car with a paper clip and a penny, since his dad taught him to. *His grandma is in the state penitentiary, this grandma is probably not Elda. *He's allergic to wool according to Tempest in a Teacup. Jessie gave him a wool scarf and said that he's a little bit allergic to wool, instead he is. He ends up fainting. *He and Jessie had their first kiss in Tempest in a Teacup (when they were in a large teacup on a billboard). *He's of Italian descent, and comes from a big family. He can also speak at least a little Italian. (Break Up and Shape Up) *His last name is Chiccolini, as shown on the door of his family's restaurant. (The Trouble With Tessie) *He had four first dates with Jessie Prescott. *He knows a lot of guys, who can get hold of just about anything, which is a running gag on the show. Whenever Jessie and the Ross family asks where the strange and difficult to obtain object they got is from, they usually say "Tony knows a guy". *He and Jessie broke up in Break-Up and Shape-Up . *Tony's family has a history of proposing in their family restaurant. *He thinks open doors. Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:In Love Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Male Category:Envious Category:Love Rivals